The synthesis of high molecular weight, highly branched, multifunctional molecules possessing a predetermined three dimensional morphology has been the focus of a growing number of research groups throughout the world. (1) Synthetic strategies employed for the realization of such cascade polymers require consideration of diverse factors including the content of the initial core, building blocks (or repeat units), spacer molecules, branching numbers, dense packing limits, and desired porosity as well as other factors. The selection of an appropriate building block(s) is governed by the type branching desired, such as carbon versus heteroatom branching, as well as the technology used to attach each successive layer or tier of the cascade polymer. At this time, building block synthons have relied predominantly on heteroatom chemistry for either a center of branching or for attachment of individual building blocks.
Applicants have participated in the design and application of cascade polymers (2). Through applicants, research, high molecular weight molecules were synthesized containing quaternary carbon branching points and a maximum number of terminal functional groups with a focus on the formation of the amide bond. Applicants developed a multiplicative approach utilizing two building blocks, a trialkyl methanetricarboxylate (3) and tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane (Tris). From this basic work, applicants have derived a novel method for making the first example of an all alkyl carbon unimolecular micelle.